Maximum Mighty X
is a mech fighting video game. Similar to Mighty Brothers XX, the data for this game was created by Emu Hojo, with co-development help from Taiga Hanaya (making a new Gashat), Tsukuru Koboshi (making the Gashat base), and Hiiro Kagami, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, and his late bestfriend, Kiriya Kujo (collecting and providing the reprogramming data). It also served as the basis for the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. As Emu's most powerful Gashat before being surpassed by New Kuroto Dan's Hyper Muteki, it was by this name that Masamune Dan addressed him. Game Description Very little is known about Maximum Mighty X, although it is likely a concept created by Emu Hojo as a child. It appears to be a mech-fighting game. But, it can reprogram the data of any video-game players, locations, power-ups, stages, zones, enemies, and bosses without any type of reason. History Taiga, for the purpose of defeating Kuroto Dan once and for all, approached Tsukuru Koboshi to order a new Gashat designed around defeating immortal zombies, providing the budget himself. Tsukuru began to work on a game about monks exorcising zombies, and created a blank Gashat to put the game on. However, before it was finished, Hiiro informed Taiga of a "reprogramming" code he found on Kiriya Kujo's laptop, which could be used to defeat Genm. Taiga quickly downloaded the program into the Gashat, but when he attempted to transform with the it, it gave an error message and forced him out of his transformation. At the encouragement of Hiiro, Emu used the Bugster virus within him to imprint a game onto the incomplete Gashat, as he did with Mighty Brothers XX. Emu then used this Gashat to transform successfully into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Maximum Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 99 (Ex-Aid Episodes 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24-26, 28-38, 40, 41, True Ending) **Muteki Gamer (combined with Hyper Muteki Gashat) (Ex-Aid Episode 36-44, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Exaidl99 without MG.png|Maximum Gamer Level 99 (Without Maximum Gamer) KREA-Exaidmuteki.png|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer Maximum Mighty X Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Maximum Gamer in its compact form. Its original blank form was created by Tsukuru Koboshi under the request of Taiga Hanaya to create a game to counter Genm's Dangerous Zombie immortality. Even though Hiiro Kagami managed to retrieve the data on reprogramming to be installed into the Gashat, the Gashat was still unusable until Emu Hojo used it, causing the Bugster virus in him to further evolve and complete the data for the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. With the sample from Emu's DNA and Kiriya's research before the latter died at the hands of Genm, this Gashat became an ultimate cure, revealing the ability to reprogram any kind of Bugster virus. Its power forcibly gave Genm Level X a working Rider Gauge that could now be depleted, and later cured him of his compatibility operation's Bugster virus sample, rendering him incapable of transforming. MMX Unfinished.png|Maximum Mighty X Gashat (Unfinished and silver version) Finisher Critical Break= * : Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then delivers a kick to it as the enemy decends. When first used on Genm, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. MMCB Prelude punch.png|Maximum Critical Break (Prelude-punch) Maximum Critical Break.png|Maximum Critical Break (Prelude screen) MCB_Kick.png|Maximum Critical Break |-| Critical Finish= * : **'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. **'Axe:' **'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink sphere before they disintegrate. Any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. *Gashacon Key Slasher combination finishers: ** : Ex-Aid and Genm repeatedly slash their enemy with their respective weapons (Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode and Genm's Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode) before performing a high and low Rider Kick combination to swap places and continue slashing, ending with a powerful slash from both sides. MM CF Sword Screen.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) MM CF Slash energy gathering.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Charging) MM CF Slash.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) MM Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 1).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 2).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude: Loading) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 1.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 1: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Kick.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 2: High and Low Kick) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 2.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 3: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Cross Attack.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 4: Cross Attack) Notes holding the game's early draft.]] *Before the conception of Maximum Mighty X, its corresponding Gashat was meant to be installed with Tsukuru's own game, who created it when Taiga requested for a zombie-fighting game theme. The game's visual features a monk holding a khakkara, to which the fans compare his likeness to Onari Yamanouchi of Kamen Rider Ghost. Sadly, the Gashat's data of this game wasn't created yet. *The Maximum Mighty X Gashat is similar to the Kachidoki Lockseed in that it's a bulkier form to the normal variant, but also being an upgrade to the first power utilized by the main Rider and, by using it along with an extra part, gives access to the Rider's ultimate form. **The upgrade/evolution of this Rider form is different as the extra part is placed in the center portion of the Driver as opposed to the side like the Kiwami Lockseed. **It being a mech exo-armor dropping from the sky and the base form Rider going inside to operate it is also similar to Gaim's Suika Arms, though that upgrade could be shared with other Riders while this one is presumably exclusive to Ex-Aid. *Mighty riding in the armor within the game could be a nod to the game Kirby: Planet Robobot, where the main character, Kirby, is riding in a giant mech. **It also nod to the Megaman X series where the heroes rides the Ride Armor. *The Maximum Mighty X Gashat's Bugster reprogramming function is likely a reference to s, a device attached to a gaming system to access cheats by manipulating the game code. *The toy version of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat is so far the only one that announces "miss", "perfect", and actually says "game over" before playing the game over sound. **It is also the only Gashat to say "Stage Select", which is odd considering the Kimewaza Slot Holder, the main tool for Stage Selecting, doesn't have electronics, and although the Slot Holder's button system does enable the toy Maximum Mighty X Gashat to announce the "Stage Select" sound, but the Gashat itself is too wide to be put inside the Slot Holder. Appearances **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} See also *God Maximum Mighty X, the superior version created by God Kuroto Dan References Category:Ex-Aid Games